Props & Mayhem
by MysticMayhem2403
Summary: "Forgive me father, I love you mother." This was always how it was supposed to end./ Ayla's life wasn't ordinary and war is a horrible thing. Things are about to get complicated for everyone.
1. The Beginning

**_It's been a while. This idea kept floating around in my head so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy and I apologize for any grammar mistakes._**

 ** _Xoxo ~MM_**

* * *

"Kids! Come now dinner is ready!" The young girl grinned and jump off of her perch from the top branch in the tall oak tree that loomed over the courtyard.

She floated down with ease manipulating the wind to land lightly on her toes.

"Found you! We win!" Wing and Wei shout jumping out from behind the tree and jabbing her shoulder. The girl pouts and shoves Wei back.

"No you didn't! Mom called us in for dinner, the game is paused!" She claims placing her hands on her hips.

The twins roll their eyes and then look at each other. Wing nods at his brother, then they look back at their younger sister with a devious smirk before dashing off in the direction of their home.

"Race you to the dining room!" They shout behind them. She groans at their head start and conjures up an air scooter. It was one of her favorite new techniques she had learned from her trainer.

She passed the boys easily and zoomed into the house with the twins cries of "Not fair!" following her.

The twins understood that their little sister was different than them. She could air-bend, something no one else in Zaofu was capable of. What was even stranger was that she could earth-bend as well. At first they thought she was the avatar but after various tests it became clear she could not bend the other elements. Just earth and air. She came to a stop and landed on the balls of her feet as as the air ball vanished. She was now in the dining room standing before the table. Her mom was in the center looking at her disapprovingly.

"Ayla I thought I said no air-bending in the house." She says calmly, Ayla ducks her head.

"I'm sorry mom." Ayla replies, The elder woman, Suyin, sighs and after casting Ayla a long look a smile graces her face.

"It's in the past now dear, come sit." She says gesturing to the seats just as Opal walked in, she gives Ayla a kind smile as she sits down beside their mother. Ayla slides into her chair to the left of Opal. They were pretty close, Ayla was only a year younger than Opal. And a year and a half older than the twins.

A few moments later Wei and Wing enter arguing followed by Suyin's eldest sons, Huan and Baatar Jr.

After supper Ayla bathed and dressed in a her night gown. She tossed and turned in her bed for about an hour before she got up to get a glass of water. She tip toed down the hall towards the kitchen when the sound of Suyin's voice caught her attention. She peeked through the cracked door into her office to find her with her back turned to the door. She was on the phone arguing with someone.

"Lin I'm serious you need to come back." Sue said tiredly, the person in the other line's response was muffled.

"Because you should have a relationship with her!" Sue says,

"Does Tenzin know?" She asks, Ayla frowns, who is Tenzin?

"WHAT? You haven't told him! Lin she's-" Sue hisses as she turns around, her eyes immediately land on Ayla and her mouth snaps shut mi-sentence. Sue narrows her eyes,

"I have to go. This isn't over." And then she hangs up the phone and strides over to Ayla.

"What are you doing awake Ayla?" She asks, the seven year old shrugs,

"I couldn't sleep and came out for some water." Ayla replies, Suyin sighs,

"Well then, let's go."


	2. Welcome to Republic City part 1

My apologies if it seems a little rushed at the end but don't worry it gets better.

Xoxo ~MM

* * *

-9 years later-

"Ayla, Lin is here!" Sue says poking her head into the room. The playful and wide eyed little girl is now a graceful sixteen year old and a talented earth and air bender.

She finishes combing her long straight dark brown hair and and ties it back with a dark green ribbon.

She's dressed in a black tight fitting tank and a pair of dark green sweatpants she wears to train in. She then rushes to the training courts where she finds her Lin and Suyin.

"Hello Ayla." Lin says stepping forward to hug her, Ayla returns the hug with little hesitation.

"Hello mother." Ayla replies.

Ayla found out Suyin wasn't her real mother at the age of fifteen. Ayla was hurt yes but more shocked then anything, as were the twins because they were raised with Ayla their whole lives thinking she was their actual sister.

She'll never forget the day when Lin, Baatar and Suyin sat her down in the office and told her the truth. Aunt Lin was actually her biological mother. She left Ayla with Sue because she knew Ayla would be taken care of. Something Lin wasn't able to do at that time.

After Ayla had been given enough time to come to terms with her mother giving her away she decided to allow her to be a part of her life. She remained in Zaofu as her mother claimed it wasn't the right time for her to come to the republic city.

She knew why her mom kept her in Zaofu, she could bend two of the elements. That shouldn't be possible. If people found out who knows what would happen. But she was aware that the avatar was in training. A southern water tribe girl named Korra.

"Are you ready?" Lin asks her daughter as they take their stances in the small outdoor arena. Ayla nods and the two begin to spar. Ayla uses both the air and the earth to her advantage while Lin fights back with earth and metal.

After a few rounds they call it a day because Lin says they need to discuss something. Once again Ayla finds herself in the office surrounded by the same people back when they told her who her mother was.

"What is it Lin? Why have you called us here?" Sue asks, Lin takes a deep breath.

"I think it's time Ayla returns with me to Republic City." She says, everyone is quiet.

"What? Why?" Sue asks,

"The avatar is there, she needs help with her air-bending, I feel Ayla could help her." Lin says, Sue frowns,

"Can't Tenzin handle it?" She asks, Lin gives her a hard look, and a look of realization crosses Sue's face.

"No. You cannot be serious. Now? After all these years?" Sue hisses, Lin closes her eyes and sighs before reopening them.

"He has a right to know. You said so yourself." She says, Sue narrows her eyes,

"That's not it. There is another reason you want to take her. What is it?" Sue demands,

"I can protect her here." Sue snaps.

"She's my daughter!" Lin hisses in return,

Ayla gulps and takes a deep breath.

"I want to go." She blurts out. The two sisters pause and look at her shocked.

"You do?" They ask at the same time, Ayla nods, Lin looks surprised and a little smug as Sue looks away.

"I need to do this, Ive never been out of Zaofu, I'm so tired of hiding." Ayla says to Sue, her aunt sighs;

"We've kept you here for your own good." Sue says,

"I know, but I think this would be good for me. I want to see what I can do Aunt Sue, I want to help people." Ayla replies.

"Fine. You can go. I'll send someone to help you with your things." Sue says defeated. Ayla sighs and ducks her head before slipping out of the room.

The next morning is cold and foggy and the sun has just started to peak over the mountains as Ayla and Lin prepare to leave.

"I love you so much dear, you always have a home here remember that." Sue says as she hugs Ayla tightly.

"Thank you... for giving me a home." Ayla says before pulling back. She hugs the twins tightly who are attempting to be manly and not cry as they hug her tightly.

"Don't have too much fun without me." She says. Next she hugs Opal and exchanges I'll miss yous.

Then comes the eldest boys, then Baatar who hugs her and ruffles her hair like he used to do all the time.

"Keep your chin up kiddo." he says squeezing her shoulder before stepping back and wrapping an arm around his wife.

Then they're taking off. Her and her mom and a few guards in an airship on their way to Republic City, a place she's only dreamed about visiting.

"I've never been out of Zaofu before." Ayla states quietly, Lin shrugs,

"First time for everything." She replies.

"Will I meet my father?" Ayla asks, Lin sighs and turns to face her,

"Yes, you will be staying with him and the avatar but there is something you must know." She says, Ayla frowns;

What?" She asks,

"Your father does not know about you yet. Things didn't work out between us and he's married now and has kids." She says, Ayla deflates slightly. What if he doesn't want her. What if he doesn't except her?

"What's he going to do when he finds out?" She asks, Lin places a hand on Ayla's shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie, he will be mad. But only because I didn't tell him." She says. Ayla didn't ask anymore questions. She kept quiet all the way to republic city.

She was still sitting in the same chair looking out the same window when Lin told her they had arrived. It wasn't until they had landed that she seemed to snap out of it.

"Welcome to Air temple Island."


	3. Welcome to Republic City Part 2

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Review please, helpful criticism welcomed.**_

 _ **Xoxo ~MM**_

* * *

"Compose yourself, I'm going to go speak to the pilot." Lin says. Ayla takes a deep breath and straightens her posture. This is it. She's ready. Lin comes back and looks at her.

"Ready?" She asks, Ayla nods and falls into step along side her mother as the walk down the ramp of the airship.

They're immediately greeted by three bouncing children. One bald headed four year old who immediately leaps into Ayla's arms with a cry of "hi lady!" The two little girls merely skip up to them.

"Chief Beifong, welcome." The oldest girl says,

"Thank you Jinora. This is Ayla." Lin says gesturing to Ayla who is still holding the boy.

"Hello, I'm Jinora, this is Ikki, and that's Meelo." The girl says, Ayla puts Meelo down and smiles at them.

"Nice to meet you all." She says.

"Kids your mother is calling for you." Ayla jumps at the voice, she looks over to see a tall bald man with a neatly groomed brown beard. She didn't even hear him walk up, he holds himself high with dignity and perfect posture demanding respect.

"Lin, we've been expecting you. Is this the guest you said you were bringing?" He asks, she nods and Ayla goes stiff. Every fiber in her body lights up in anticipation that maybe he'll recognize her. Maybe he'll put the pieces together himself and they wont have to tell him. But he doesn't. He looks t her with no recognition, no suspicion, no anything but the kindness that ws in his eyes when he approached them.

"Yes but we need to talk about that." Lin says seriously.

"What's wrong? Is she in danger or hurt?" He asks his eyes turning on Ayla who still remains frozen as a block of ice.

"No she's fine." Lin says, Tenzin raises an eyebrow.

"I'm Ayla, its a pleasure to meet you Master Tenzin." Ayla says suddenly while giving a small bow.

"Chief Beifong told me a lot about you on our way here. I'm really looking forward to helping the Avatar and learning more about the culture of the Air Nation.

"Really? How much do you know already?" he asks a little surprised,

"Not that much." she admits sheepishly, "I was raised in an Earth Kingdom village so there wasnt much around on Airbending. I learned what I could from the books but that's about it." I say, Tenzin nods,

"Right, and what Earth kingdom was that?" he asks genuinely curious, Ayla hesitates glancing at Lin who was glaring at her this entire time,

"Zaofu." She says finally, Tenzin looks thoughtful before looking at Lin;

"Lin isn't your sister the leader of Zaofu?" he asks, Lin scoffs;

"Half-sister, and yes she does." Lin grumbles, Tenzin looks back at Ayla;

"Did you know her?" Tenzin asks; Ayla gives him a small smile;

"We were close." Ayla says simply,

"Closer than you think." Lin mutters and Ayla shoots her a quick glare. Tenzin frowns slightly at the two.

"She helped me with my training." Ayla says then Lin steps forward.

"Might we take this some place more private, there is something we must discuss." Lin says placing a hand on Ayla's arm. Tenzin narrows his eyes at the two of them but doesn't question instead he clears his throat.

"Very well. This way." He says and leads them to his home office." The sit on the couch facing Tenzin who sits across from them on another.

"What is it we need to discuss?" He asks pouring each of his guests and himself a cup of tea from the kettle that sits on the tray on the coffee table. Lin takes a sip from her cup before taking a deep breath.

"Tenzin before I tell you I need you to take a deep breath and remember what we were like when we were young." She says, Tenzin looks at her suspiciously,

"Okay." He says cautiously. 'This is it' she thought 'My mother is going blow up his entire world with this.' Ayla bites her lip,

"Tenzin... Ayla is..." Lin began,

"Really happy to be here! But I'm afraid the trip has me beat and I should rest for a little bit." Ayla blurts out cutting off Lin and bounding to her feet. Tenzin looks taken back if not a little suspicious at the sudden out burst.

Lin looks confused and slightly angry.

"Well then I'll show you to your room but what is it we needed to discuss so badly?" Tenzin asks looking at Lin, Ayla gives her mother a hard look and Lin shakes her head,

"Oh just some guidelines and information about Ayla, from little things like stuff she's allergic to and who her parents are to stuff like who's been trying to kidnap her. I'll de-brief you later." Lin says non-nonchalantly and throwing a pointed glance to Ayla when she mentioned her parents.

Tenzin seemed to buy it mostly and rose from his seat.

"Well then let's show you to your rooms."

Ayla's room was pretty and simple. With dark wooden floors and sand colored walls and one that was mostly windows which provided a breathtaking view of the city across the water. To the right of the room there was a queen bed already made up and a wardrobe and a desk on the left side of the room. Fans and decorative staffs hung on the wall as well as a map of the four nations.

-Ayla POV-

Tenzin and Lin left me to freshen up before dinner. I took a quick shower and left my hair down in waves, I dressed in a pair of black tights and a dark green tunic and then mother barged into my room clearly pissed.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was back there?" She asks. I sigh and look at her dryly.

"I couldn't let you do it. Finding out he has another daughter, one he hasn't known about for sixteen years, with a woman who he isn't and wasn't married to would throw his life into chaos." I said.

"You are going to be living under his roof for who knows how long! He needs to know who you are!" She argues,

"No he doesn't!" I snap at her, I take a deep breath.

"I'm here to assist the Avatar and that's it." I finish. Lin sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"So what do you want me to do? Pretend you aren't my daughter?" She asks. I shrug,

"Well you had no problem doing so the first fifteen years of my life!" I hiss. Lin freezes, and I immediately regret the words.

"Mom I-" I begin she holds up a hand silencing me,

"No you're right. This is your choice and I respect it. We'll keep quiet." She says looking away.

"Thank you." I say quietly looking down at the floor.

The knock at the door startles us both. My mother throws it open to find Jinora standing there with a bright smile.

"Dad sent me to tell you both that supper is ready." She says, my mom storms past her and I sigh. Jinora looks back to me and her smile drops and her face contorts to worry.

"Is everything okay?" She asks stepping further into my room. I give her the best smile I can and nod,

"Yes everything is fine. Chief Beifong can be temperamental sometimes." I say beginning to walk to the door.

"I heard." Jinora says in a small voice. I freeze in mid-step and whirl around.

"What?" I ask quickly, she looks up at me,

"I heard the argument between you and Chief Beifong." She says. I rush over and sink down to her height.

"Listen Jinora you can't say anything please." I beg, she frowns,

"But why not?" She asks,

"It's really complicated, but just trust me now is not the best time to tell him. When it is I will I promise but for now I need you to pretend you don't know anything!" I say, she looks down,

"Okay but if it's him you're worried about you shouldn't be, I'm sure he'd love another daughter, and I've always wanted a big sister!" She says. I chuckle at her,

"What if Pema's baby is a girl?" I ask, Jinora shakes her head,

"I have a feeling it's a boy." She says as if she were a healer and could possibly know.

"Now let's go eat! I want you to meet Korra!" She says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the dining room.

I was introduced to Korra who ate with us, she seemed nice if not a little too headstrong. My mother was quiet the entire time while everyone else made mindless chatter. I really liked Pema, she was really sweet and clearly loved Tenzin and her kids. Would she be able to treat me like one of her own if she knew the truth? I shake the thoughts from my head and push the vegetables around on my plate to make it appear as if I had eaten more than I actually had.

"Ayla I had meant to ask you earlier, how did you learn Air-bending?" he asks, he and his children were the last airbenders after all.

"A waterbender that was friends with Suyin helped me learn the motions and study the scrolls. I did the best I could and so did he. We managed." I say with a light shrug. Tenzin nods;

"I see, well I'll be happy to teach you some of the history when you're up to it." He says, I smile and nod;

After dinner my Mother bid us goodbye as she was staying at her place in the city. I helped Pema wash the dishes despite her making a fuss over how I should rest.

Later that night I curl up in my bed exhausted but unable to sleep. After about 30 minutes of tossing and turning I got up and opened the center window allowing not the cool crisp wind to flow in. I pause for a minute to watch the lights gleam in the city. I wanna figure out what secrets this city hides. With lights that bright they have to be covering something dark. Sparing the city one last glance I pad back to my bed and fall asleep immediately.


	4. A Leaf in the Wind

**_Reviews are welcome and much appreciated._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy_**

 ** _Xoxo ~MM_**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sun beaming through the windows. I sit up yawning and stretching only to find a flying lemur sitting at the end of my bed grooming itself, I laugh and scratch it's ears.

"Hey little guy." I say before getting up and dressing in my normal training attire. My hair goes up and I tie my shoes.

I walk outside but I can't seem to find anyone until I come across Tenzin mediating in a pavilion that over looks the island. I walked up to him quietly and once I was beside him he spoke.

"I didn't expect you to be awake yet. The kids are with Pema picking berries just east of the girls acolyte dorms if you would like to join them. Korra is still resting." He spoke quietly and kept his eyes shut. I thought for a moment and then, much to Tenzin's surprise, I sat down and crossed my legs sinking into a meditation pose. I take a deep breath and allow my eyes to flutter shut.

When my eyes close I become aware of everything. It's like when my sight is taken away, all my other senses are magnified. I become so aware of the space and objects around me, even those I wasn't aware of with open eyes. I can feel vibrations in the ground whenever something moves or lands, or flutters.

After a while I sense, well, more of feel the vibrations of feet hitting the ground as they walk towards us.

"Someone is coming." I say as I open my eyes slowly to give them time to adjust to the light. Tenzin also opens his eyes and looks at me confused however before he can question me we hear a voice behind us say;

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" It's Korra, I stand up followed by Tenzin and turn to face her.

"You had a rough night, I figured you could use the extra rest." He says, she frowns,

"I'm fine! I need to work on my air-bending!" She says defiantly, I smirk when Tenzin sighs.

Soon I find myself in the training ring with the two.

"Focus Korra." Tenzin tells her, her face scrunches up in determination as she once again attempts the maneuver we taught her. She goes through the movements almost flawlessly but still nothing happens.

"Ugh why am I not getting it!?" She yells angrily throwing her hands in the air.

"Try again!" Tenzin commands, I fold my hands behind my back and watch as the Avatars temper rises.

"I've been trying all day! I can't do it." She exclaims, I smirk slightly;

"Can't never could." I say, she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Excuse me?" she says as if I insulted her family; I chuckle;

"Korra air-bending isn't about force. You have to be patient." I say gently, her face turns red in anger;

"I don't have time to be patient!" She shouts throwing a blast of fire my direction, I step forward and bring my arms up in an X form resulting in a stone wall rising up from the ground to shield me. I jump up and flip over the wall shoving my hands towards her sending a whirlwind of air that knocks Korra off her feet.

"Enough!" Tenzin orders suddenly standing between Korra and I looking at us both disapprovingly.

"Korra go to the meditation pavilion." he says, she grumbles under her breath and stomps away, Tenzin turns to me with an exhausted look on his face;

"Normally you would join us but I don't think that's a good idea today. You can retire to your room until supper, we'll try again tomorrow." he says before striding away. Did I just get sent to my room? I scoff. That's not going to happen, Its time for me to see what Republic City has to offer.


	5. The Revelation part 1

_**I'm trying to stick as close as I can to actual show and the events that happen in it plus keeping Ayla's story tied in.**_

~ _ **Review~**_

 _ **Xoxo ~MM**_

* * *

Upon arriving in Republic City I've had the... ahem... pleasure of meeting the Triple Threats. One of Republic City's most notorious gangs. I made the mistake of stumbling upon them in my first night in town. They were robbing a jewelry store downtown and I happened to have been passing by when they did. Well I couldn't just stand there and let those poor people get robbed could I? Of course not. So I put my the hood to my jacket over my head just as the Triple Threats ran out with black bags filled with who knows what.

I slammed my foot into the ground causing the earth beneath their feet to jut out sending them flailing into the air.

Once they fall back down to the ground I make a move to grab their bags but a blast of fire skimmed across my face and stopped me in my tracks.

"I wouldn't if I were you." one of them says with a crooked grin, as he approaches me.

"You almost caught me off guard. Not something very many people can do." he says; I shrug;

"It was rather easy." I reply. He makes a move to pull my hood back but I duck under his arm and back flip away before slamming my fist in the ground resulting in a ripple effect. The ground cracks and breaks and ripples like a wave sending everyone except for me stumbling. I then bend the metal from their own car door to wrap around them like a cage, trapping them. I approach the three quickly before any of them have time to figure a way out I strike them each over the head successfully knocking them out.

Once they're out I snatch up the bags of jewelry and money and sprint back into the shop. The entire place is trashed and after looking around I spot an elderly couple huddled behind the counter surrounded by broken glass.

I set the bags at their feet and crouch down to their level.

"Hi, Don't worry I'm not with them." I say gently, the two are visibly shaken and I scan over them quickly for any noticeable injuries;

"Your stuff is in the bags, the guys who did this are outside but they aren't going anywhere okay? I can hear the sirens now the police are coming." I tell them. They nod slightly and I give them a slight smile before standing up and leaving the shop. The sirens are getting closer so I take off in a sprint until I'm away from the crowds and alone before I take off my hood and call a taxi.

My face hurts and I'm tired so I have them take me to the docks where I can catch the last ferry to Air Temple Island.

When I arrived It was late so I retired to my room immediately, showered and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and dressed in the training robes custom to the Air Nation. I had never worn them before but it was a gift from Pema and the kids and they were surprisingly comfortable. I tied my hair up in a bun and slipped on my shoes. As I was brushing my teeth I realized I was not left un-injured from yesterday. Actually I had a nice puffy thin but noticeable red streak going across my jaw bone on the left side of my jaw.

I sighed knowing I would be questioned about it later but for now its time for a jog. I jogged around Air Temple Island. It was early, only about 5:30 when I started and 6:00 when I finished. Then I went to the meditation Pavilion and Meditated until Tenzin joined me like he did every morning.

"Good Morning Ayla." he says calmly. My eyes remain closed but I smile;

"Good Morning Master Tenzin." I say,

"What happened to your face child?" he asks, I snort but hide it with a chuckle;

"Nothing, just ran into one of the gates in the leaf exercise the other day, nothing to be worried about." I say opening my eyes to look at him; he looks skeptical.

"Are you sure? I looks almost like a burn." he says, I shake my head;

"Nope. Just got smacked with a giant wooden gate. I'll heal." I say simply, he drops it thankfully and we return to meditating.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I just tell him I saved a store from being robbed and busted the Triple Threats. Well because 1. Tenzin still isn't happy about Korra's Decision to play Pro-Bending nor is he happy about her lack of progress in air-bending. 2. I'm not supposed to be "drawing attention to myself" in the city. Especially with that crazy equalist guy running around, whats his name? Arron? Andy? Amon! Yeah that's it.

Trust me its better if I keep that to myself. So far I've managed keep my parentage a secret. With my mom agreeing to keep quiet I simply told Tenzin that my parents were never really around when I was younger and I pretty much lived with Suyin seeing as she trained me.

" _Do you know their names?" Tenzin asks as we are all crowded round the dinner table._

" _Ming and Terra." I lie, he nods thoughtfully;_

" _Do you know what elements they bend?" he pries a little more, I shake my head looking down at the plate I've hardly touched._

" _I can't really remember, I was really young when I went to live with Suyin." I reply dryly. Pema and the kids are watching silently while eating and Pema and Korra shared the same worried expression._

" _One of them must have been an Air-bender its the only way you could have gotten your ability to bend it." he says, I freeze as he continues;_

" _But that doesn't make sense because my family are the last of our kind, or so I thought but then you showed up able to bend two different elements and it makes me wonder if there are more of us out there then me or my father knew about. Perhaps we should try tracking them- " I slam my hand down on the table causing everyone to jump;_

" _Or maybe by some unlucky chance I was just cursed with it. Perhaps its a birth-defect. Look, I don't remember either of my parents air-bending when I was little so don't waste your time. And besides you more than likely wouldn't find them anyway, they dropped me off at Su's house when I was three." I say coldly; Tenzin looks taken back;_

" _Oh uh... I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." he says, I wave my hand dismissively._

" _You didn't." I reply before standing up and leaving._

What? I couldn't have let him go digging around in my past and finding out that, plot twist, he's my father.

Now enough about my own problems.

Korra unfortunately hasn't been making any progress with her bending other than learning how to "move like the leaf" and I'm starting to get worried. I know that things like this can't be rushed but we've been at it for almost two weeks and she has yet to manage one tiny puff of air, not to mention having to deal with all the tensions and threats coming from the Equalists.

At the moment, which happens to be 7:30 on a Monday morning, I'm walking into the pro-bending arena to speak with Korra.

"Who are you?" Some guy asks rather rudely right as I walk through the door, I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. He was attractive yes, with amber eyes and short black hair and that pro-bending uniform did him wonders, but his attitude needed some work.

"Um... Ayla." I say holding out my hand, he glances at it but doesn't shake it so I point to Korra;

"I came to speak with her." I say, he scoffs;

"Are you part of some kind of avatar fan club?" he asks, I frown;

"Do I look like it?" I ask, he shrugs and I roll my eyes; "Actually i'm helping her with her training." I reply, he side steps me;

"Whatever." he says and continues out the door.

"Nice to meet you too." I mutter walking further into the gym;

"Ayla!" Korra calls when she see's me, I smile as I approach her;

"Good Morning Avatar... Avatar's friend." I say regarding the boy standing next to her her, he shares similarities to the boy I ran into on the way in only he looks a lot kinder;

"Hi, I'm Bolin, it's nice to meet you...?" he trails off, I give him a kind smile,

"Ayla. Nice to meet you." I say shaking the hand he offered;

"Say the I ran into..." I start but Bolin holds up a hand;

"That was Mako, my brother. He can be a little intense sometimes." he says running a hand through his hair, I chuckle;

"I can tell." I mutter before looking back at Korra;

"So practice over?" I ask, she nods and sighs as she gathers her stuff;

"Yeah, we have to come up with 30,000 yuans for the championship cup or else we don't get to compete." she says,

"Whoa, thats a lot, how are you gonna come up with that?" I ask, she shrugs;

"I have no idea." she mumbles. We bid goodbye to Bolin and make our way to back to the island.

Later that evening me, Jinora and Ikki were coaching Korra through the air gates once more.

"Good, light on your feet!" Ikki says as Korra twirls her way through the spinning gates. She makes it through flawlessly and leans over to catch her breath.

"Ooh he's cute!" Jinora says looking around Korra, I turn my head to see Mako walking towards us, this should be good.

"Korra is that the handsome firebender boy who drives you crazy?" Jinora asks innocently; I laugh at her expression of horror as Jinora and Ikki continue to ramble on with questions on how "crazy" he makes her as he gets closer and closer until finally she shoves her foot into the ground sending the girls into the air.

They merely float down behind her giggling into their hands as they land. I remain perched on my rock where I had been sitting the whole time.

"Oh hey there Mako..." Korra says whirling around to face him nervously;

"Have you seen Bolin?" he asks, she frowns;

"Nice to see you too... and no, I haven't seen him since practice, do you think something's wrong?" she asks

"I don't know." he replies, looking at me as I leap down from where I was sitting to stand beside them;

"Bolin has a nag for getting into stupid situations." he sighs and begins to turn around; "I'll see you later." he says, but Korra isn't having it,

"Wait! I'll help you look!" she offers stepping forward and grabbing his arm to stop him, he shakes her off gently and looks over his shoulder.

"Nah I got it." he says, Korra smirks;

"Hey? Let me help you. We can take Naga." she says, he questions her on who this "Naga" is and she merely replies with "My best friend" before whistling and immediately Naga comes charging.

"Well you two be careful, come find me if you need anything." I say having a feeling that this was something they needed to do alone, they nod and mount Naga.

"I'll make sure Tenzin knows." I say, Korra smiles;

"Thanks." and then their off.

I decided I would stay out and spar with the girls some more. They reminded me of the Twins in some ways. I miss them terribly so I make a note in my hand to write to them later.

We went in when Pema called us for dinner and I explained to Tenzin where Korra was. After dinner I helped Pema with dinner before retiring to my room.

I stayed up reading and waiting for three hours and by the time the clock struck midnight marking the fifth hour they had been gone I was concerned.

 _*Knock Knock*_

"Come in." I say slightly confused to who would be knocking this late. The door opens and Tenzin walks in.

"They should be back by now." he says, I turn to look out the window;

"I'm sure they're still looking." I say, but then I frown; "Still they should have found him by now." I say. He sighs before clearing his throat;

"Well we can't stay up all night. I'm sure they're fine. They'll probably be back tomorrow morning." he says before bidding me goodnight. I closed the book that I had previously been immersed in and set it on the desk. I crawled into bed hoping that Tenzin would turn out to be right and they would return in the morning.


	6. The Revelation part 2

_**Enjoy and Review please**_

 _ **Xoxo ~MM**_

* * *

He was wrong. They weren't back the next morning.

"That's it. I'm going to look for them!" I say, Tenzin inclines his head;

"Very well. Follow me." he says, I follow him to his study where he walks to a closet and pulls out a dark wood staff. He walks back over and hands it to me;

"I had this made for you, its a glider, every air-bender should have one." he says, I give him a kind smile;

"Thank you." I say honestly touched by the gift. I accept the glider and ran my hand down the plished wood surface;

"Now go find them." he says.

Surprisingly it didn't take me very long to find them. I found Korra making a scene with a protester in the park and then her and Mako fleeing on Naga so I followed them to a train stop bench. I swooped down and landed right in front of them in the midst of a bunch of scattered fliers.

"Oh hey Ayla." Korra says; I scoff;

"You've been gone all night and all you say is 'Oh hey Ayla'?" I ask bluntly. She gives me an apologetic smile

"I'm sorry, we just had to keep looking. Bolin has got himself involved with the Triple Threats." she says, I sighs, this is bad, very bad.

"The Triple Threats is a-" she starts but I hold up a hand;

"I know what they are." I say, leaning down to pick up on of the posters.

"So you guys think he's gonna be at an equalist rally?" I ask, they nod;

"Why didn't they put a location on here?" Korra asks;

"Probably because the don't want just anyone walking in on their "revelation"." he says,

"What even is that?" I ask, he shrugs;

"I bet the information is hidden on here somewhere." he says scanning over the posters, I do the same and that's when I see it.

"Wait, You're right. Look on the back of theses, there are four different images." I say leaning down to pick up some more papers;

"Like a puzzle." Korra says,

"Right." I say as I hold the images up to the map on the wall.

"There. That's where it must be going down." Mako says.

Later I find myself in disguise walking with beside Mako and Korra towards an equalist rally. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as we approached the door. I had my long dark hair down instead of up like it normally was, and I was dressed a pair of tight denim pants, a white blouse and a tan jacket with a matching hat and gloves and simple nude flats.

Korra links arms with Mako and I grin at her attempt to be nonchalant about it.

"This is a private event. Invitation only." the guard at the door says gruffly; I keep my head down as I hear Mako stutter;

"I-invitation?" I reach in the pocket of my coat for the poster and show it to the guy;

"You mean this?" I ask, he takes it and looks at it before smiling as gesturing to the door;

"The revelation is upon us my brother and sisters." he says stepping aside to let us pass. We walk into the warehouse and all at once I'm taken back by how many people are here. Do this many people really hate benders?

We shove our way through the crowd until we get a closer view of the stage when suddenly the spotlights come on and Amon rises onto the stage. My eyes widen as he begins his tale about his past.

"That firebender took my family away from me... then he took my face." I glance at Korra who looks back at me looking just as scared.

"As many of you know the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." The crowd boo's and Korra hides her face in Mako's scarf; I tune hime out for a moment and look around me. Everyone is so invested in this, they're hanging on to every word he says and it terrifies me, but not as much as the line that brings me back in does

"...They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality... The power to take someones bending away PERMANTLY." I gasp, my body tenses up and I can't breathe.

"That's Impossible." Korra mutters horrified as the crowd cheers;

Fire-bolt Zolt is brought up on stage, and so is the rest of his gang, but there is a fifth person onstage... Bolin, my stomach drops.

Korra starts to charge but Mako pulls her back;

"Wait!" he says; "We need a plan."

"For fairness sake I'll give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon says as he has his guards release Zolt, who immediately attacks. Amon skillfully dodges every blow and grabs Zolts arm twisting it around in an unnatural position forcing Zolt to his knees.

Amon then presses his thumb to the middle of his forehead and everyone watches as Zolt's bending gets weaker and weaker before it stops all together and Amon releases him allowing him to fall forward with a pained groan. Zolt stumbles up attempting to bend. Except he can't. He's done it. Amon has actually taken his bending away.

"The era of bending is over!" Amon declares. Next up is Shady Shin and I turn to Korra and Mako hoping they've come up with a plan.

Thankfully they have and we're to bust open the steam pipes to cover us as we grab Bolin. I sneak off with Korra and she tries to break the pipes while I make sure we weren't followed.

"This isn't enough we need more!" she says, I turn to reply when I sense someone behind me;

"What are you two doing back here?" It's the guard from the front,

"Ugh... Bathroom?" Korra attempts, I roll my eyes and blast him into the wall, knocking him out.

"That was the lamest excuse ever." I say I as rush over to help her. She shrugs and I metal bend the pipes until the break and steam fills the room. Using air and waterbending we burst the pipes in the other room effectively filling the room with steam. Then we run.

Once outside we find Bolin and Mako trying to fight off a group of Equalist. I look to Korra and nod then we spring into action. I take the first one out with ease slaming him into the wall and electrocuting him with his own glove. The second one proved to be more of a challenge.

He fends off my attacks and springs around me at a dizzying pace. I attempt to blast him with air but he blocks so I spin around to throw a punch which he ducks under and grabs my upper arm with his glove. I scream out in pain as I'm pretty much electrocuted. He lets go of my arm and goes to strike me, but I move quickly and sweep his feet out from beneath him but then i'm suddenly lifted into the air and thrown onto Naga's back. I look back to find it was Mako who lifted me, his hands are secure around my waist as Naga sprints down the street carrying all of us to safety.

"There you two are!" Tenzin says rushing towards Korra and I walk somberly towards him. I clutched my upper arm, it was still stinging and the last I checked the area had turned red and puffy.

"I was just about to send out a search party!" he say as he reaches us. He takes in our disheveled appearance, our defeated expressions, the fact I'm clutching my arm and frowns, he places one hand on Korra's shoulder and the other on mine and looks us both in the eyes;

"What happened? Did you find your friend?" he asks, I sigh and Korra speaks;

"Yes but... we were at an equalist rally... I saw Amon." she says,

"Tenzin, he has the power to take away peoples bending!" she admits; a horrified expression crosses over Tenzin's face;

"What? That's impossible, only the Avatar has ever had that ability!" He counters; Korra squeezes her eyes shut;

"But Tenzin, we _saw_ him do it!" she says, Tenzin sighs, a solemn expression morphing over his previous one of horror.

"I believe you." he says gently squeezing our shoulders, this makes me hiss as my wound throbs in pain. He immediately lets go and looks at me bewilder.

"Ayla? Whats wrong?" he asks, I pry my hand away to reveal the burn through the torn fabric of my sleeve. He frowns and carefully takes my arm to examine the wound.

"How did you get this?" he asks;

"We were compromised by some Equalists on the way out, one of them caught me off guard. They have special shock gloves, i've never seen them before!" I explain, he nods taking all of this in;

"Come we should get you to the healers." he says, Korra steps forward;

"I can do it. Lets just get her inside first." she says, Tenzin and I look at each other and nod before we make our way inside.

Korra heals the burn easily but warns me that it will take a few days for the mark to fade. She then puts a bandage on it. Pema, who is still up for some reason, gladly cooks for Korra and I as we sit with Tenzin around the table and debrief him on our entire experience that night.

"Get some rest girls, i'm glad everyone is safe, we'll talk more about what actions we should take in the morning." he says, we both nod and stand from our seats. I sway slightly, the exhaustion hitting me like a ton of rocks. I take a moment to steady myself before I start towards the hall.

Before i'm out like a light my mind can only processes one coherent thought.

 _Eliminate Amon._


	7. The Voice in the Night

_**Let me explain the chapter names real quick, I'm going to start naming the chapters after the episode they are based off of and or take place in.**_

 _ **Enjoy and please review!**_

 _ **Xoxo ~MM**_

* * *

It was no secret that Korra was having nightmares. The past few nights have been an endless cycle of her falling asleep only to wake up screaming a few hours later. Korra was having nightmares and I wasn't sleeping at all.

After the first hour of tossing and turning in my bed I often gave up and decided to get some extra training in. I'll need to be in the best shape possible in order to stop Amon.

" _48...49...50"_ I count the pushups under my breath as I do them. Then I roll over on my back and do the same amount of sit ups, next are jumping jacks, then I run through forms and techniques until the sun beings to rise, then I shower, eat something light for breakfast if I even feel like eating, and then brush my teeth before retreating to the meditation pavilion. Tenzin joins me like most mornings and if he notices the dark circles beneath my eyes he doesn't say anything.

I throw myself into teaching Korra as well. She needs to be prepared, which means she needs to get over her air-bending block.

"Again." I order as I sit cross legged on the steps leading into the sparring ring. Korra groans;

"I've been doing this same form all day! I'm exhausted, can't I take a break?" she asks, I raise an eyebrow slightly;

"No," I reply simply, "Again."

With a deep sigh she begins to go through the movements once again. Her block is stronger than I thought. Only she can break it but its like she isn't even trying. Eventually I stand and and begin to walk away.

"Um where are you going?" Korra asks,

"Out. You're dismissed." I say over my shoulder. I take a ferry over to the City with one destination on my mind. Police Headquarters.

* * *

I walk in and right up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the desk asks dully;

"Yes I need to see the Chief." I say, he perks an eyebrow;

"What's your name?" he asks;

"Ayla." I reply,

"Ayla who? And what makes you think you can just walk in here and demand to see the Chief?" he asks rising from his seat, I open my mouth ready to give him a real taste of my attitude when another sharp voice does it for me;

"Because I called her in myself." he immediately turns round to find my mother in the arch way with her hands on her hips.

"C-chief Beifong..." he begins to stutter;

"I have some questions for Ayla regarding an Equalist rally she witnessed, so if you would be so kind as to let her back it would be much appreciated." she says rather with a hint of snark in her voice. Ayla smirks as the man leads her through the back towards the Chiefs office. Once inside the door slams shut.

"Ayla this sure is a surprise finally find time from almost getting yourself kidnapped with the Avatar to visit your dear mother?" My mother hisses. I sigh;

"Tenzin told you?" I ask, she nods;

"He thought I should be aware of Amon's new ability so my men could know what they're facing." She says; I cringe thinking of the look on Zolts face as his bending was taken from him.

"You saw it all didn't you?" She asks her tone almost gentle. I give a small nod and plop down In a chair.

"Korra's training has hit a wall. She's blocked and I don't know what to do. I was brought here to help but I feel like i'm failing." I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Oh please you haven't failed anything. You can't do anything for Korra to help her get rid of the block so you'll need to be her back up. Fill the gaps, Cover her blind spots, learn to fight with her. Until she learns to air-bend for herself you'll have to do it for her." My mom says. Her words make sense and I find myself staring through her window at the statue of Avatar Aang.

"Have you gotten any leads regarding Amon?" I ask, she shakes her head;

"No. But I learned just before you came in that Councilman Tarrlock is starting a task force targeting Amon and his chi blockers." She informs me. The idea unsettles me.

"Wouldn't that raise the tensions between benders and non-benders?" I ask, she shrugs;

"Probably, knowing Tenzin he more than likely fought tooth and nail against the task force but got overruled. You got a lot from him you know. Some of the things you say remind me of him." She says, I give her a small smile;

"We can't hide the truth from him forever Ayla..." she starts, I shake my head,

"I got your temper and determination." I say standing up. She follows and I give her a tight hug;

"Be careful." My mom warns, I nod;

"I will, Goodbye mother." I say before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

At dinner that night we all joined hands and bowed our heads for prayer, when we were interrupted by Tarrlock who decided to just walk right in uninvited.

"Tarrlock this is my home. We're just about to have dinner." Tenzin says annoyed by Tarrlock's interrupting, a grin spreads across Tarrlock's face;

"Good I'm starving!" he says, Tenzin opens his mouth more than likely to tell him to leave but Tarrlock cuts him off;

"Air-benders never turn away a hungry guest right?" he asks with a smirk; Tenzin sighs;

"I suppose." Tenzin grumbles before sitting back down next to Pema who glares at him he gives her a helpless shrug and I turn my attention to Tarrlock who approaches Korra,

"Ah...You must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor, I am councilman Tarrlock from the Northern Water Tribe." he introduces with a bow, Korra stands and bows politely.

"Pleasure to meet you." she replies before sitting back down. He sits down beside her and Ikki starts questioning him immediately. I share a look with Tenzin its obvious neither of us care for Tarrlock very much.

After brushing off Ikki's questions, Tarrlock begins the discussion on why he's really here. He wants Korra on his task force. Korra seems to consider it for a moment before shaking her head and denying the offer in the nicest way she could. Everyone's jaw drops at her refusal, we all thought that she'd jump at the chance to take action.

"I came here to finish my Avatar Training with Tenzin and Ayla, I really just need to focus on that. I'm sorry." At the end of her statement Tarrlock turns his gaze on me as I just now noticing I was in the room.

"Ah Ayla, the mysterious dual bending girl from the earth kingdom. Perhaps you would like to join the task force? Gifts like yours could be of great use to us." he says with a grin, I look around to find everyone staring at me intently.

I look at Korra and my mothers words from earlier replay in my head. I know my answer.

"I accept."

You could hear a pin drop, but only for a moment before Tarrlock's grin broadens and he chuckles clearly pleased with my decision.

"Excellent! We'll talk soon with the rest of the force... we'll need to-" he starts to launch into something about armor but Tenzin cuts him off;

"I think its time for you to leave." Tenzin says, and the look he casts me almost made me think he was talking to me. Tarrlock holds up a hand in surrender;

"Very well," he stands and looks down at Korra; "But i'm not giving up on you yet Avatar, you'll be hearing from me soon." he says before turning towards the exit, but then he pauses and looks over his shoulder;

"Oh and Ayla," I look up, "I look forward to working with you." he says before leaving. I lower my head and continue eating, no one says a word.

Eventually the room clears out and I stand to leave;

"Ayla." he says almost disappointingly, I freeze;

"Yes?" I ask, he sips his tea;

"Sit down." he orders. I sit without argument and wait for him to speak, but he just sits there.

"Are you mad?" I ask quietly, he sighs;

"No, i'm not. I just want to make sure you joined for the right reasons." he says; I look down at my hands folded in my lap.

"Sir, I joined so I can help the city take care of Amon and his followers. I've seen what he can do. Someone needs to help the public while Korra masters Airbending." I explain;

"Yes and what about Korra, you are supposed to be helping her train after all." he reminds me;

"I've tried everything with Korra sir, if she wants to get rid of this block, she's going to have to do it alone." I say before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Ayla one more thing." he says standing up and walking over to me;

"Be careful around Tarrlock, I don't exactly trust him." he says; I give a bitter smile;

"I'll watch my back." I tell him before retreating to my room.

The next morning I walked into police headquarters.

"I heard you joined the task force." My mother says as the door to her office closes behind me; I look up at her with a dark expression;

"I need every file you have on Amon. Witness statements, Rally busts, the equalists, every document that relates to him."


	8. The Voice in the Night Part 2

_**The Second part of Chapter 7**_

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _~MM_**

* * *

My name is Ayla Beifong. I was raised by my aunt for the first fourteen years of my life. My mother is Lin Beifong, my father is Tenzin. Tenzin is unaware of that fact. My mother and I are making sure he doesn't find out until absolutely necessary. I was brought to Republic City to help the avatar complete her training. A masked man named Amon has an ability that only the avatar should have so I joined a task force to get rid of him and his army of Chi-Blockers.

Part of me thought that by me joining the force then Tarrlock would leave Korra be. But he didn't. He's determined to have her on the team that he even sent her a satomobile. Talk about persistent. Korra wanted no part of it. She thought she had gotten through to him. She hadn't, he decided to amp up his game and make it a public matter when he cornered her at the Gala he through in her honor and pressured her into joining. She did.

The first mission went of without a hitch. We busted a chi-blocker class, it was quick and painless but still no Amon.

Then she messed up. She challenged Amon to a duel on top of the Avatar Aang memorial. Tenzin and I tried so hard not to get her to go through with it. But she didn't listen. We kept a close eye on the memorial as we waited for the clock to strike twelve, Then it did and nothing happened. We waited and waited but I was growing more anxious by the minute.

"Tenzin." I call out looking over at him. He meets my gaze and nods.

"Everyone over there now. Something's wrong! If he didn't show, she would have been back by now. Lets Go! Everyone move!" he orders. He and I jump on Oogie and the rest take speed boats. The moment we landed Tenzin took off. I followed him realizing he was running towards the figure sprawled out on the ground.

"Korra!" he calls out,

"Aang?" she mumbles attempting to lift her head. Tenzin collapses on one side of her and me on the other.

"Korra! What happened?" I ask, she looks down and begins to shake;

"I was ambushed. Amon and his chi-blockers." she admits; Tenzin Pales;

"Did-did he take your bending?" he asks stuttering a little; she brings her palm up and in it rests a small flame.

"No, I can still bend." she says clenching her palm crushing the flame. Suddenly she bursts into tears and throws her arms around Tenzin.

"I was so scared! I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and Tenzin I don't know what to do!" she cries, I place a comforting hand on her shoulder as Tenzin speaks;

"Admitting your fears is the first step in overcoming them." He says looking straight at me. I focus my eyes on a point behind him, he continues to hug Korra and and Korra... she cries.

To see the normally headstrong Avatar in such a state is unsettling and somewhere deep inside me a voice repeats over and over again that this is just the beginning.

.

.

.

 _"I need every file you have on Amon. Witness statements, Rally busts, the equalists, every document that relates to him."_

* * *

 ** _Review!_**


	9. The Spirit Of Competition

**_Sorry its been a month since my last update. I'll work on that I promise. I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any grammar mistakes._**

 ** _Xoxo ~MM_**

* * *

So many documents, so little time. Its been 48 hours since her mom refused to give her access to all the records and statements since the rallies began, and so she got them herself. Yes, she could have gone to Tarrlock but she didn't trust him. Even if she was part of his task force. So far Ayla has thoroughly read through about 15 of them. She sorted them into piles of could be useful, almost useful, and completely not useful. She then began looking at not the reports themselves but the people who filed them. Still nothing. But she kept looking.

Tenzin and his family knew something was up. They could hear her up late at night. They didn't see her during the day, and she hardly came to dinner. Pema usually just ended up leaving a tray outside her room. Ayla hardly slept anymore. If sleep did come it was most of the time around 3 in the morning and she would most often wake at 6. She trained by herself early in the morning before locking herself in her room or slipping off to the station to get more files or to put back the ones she previously had. Avoiding the chief was easy. She knew her mothers schedule well so it was easy to sneak around the station, seeing as the staff was quite gullible and Ayla can lie her way through anything.

Ayla stared down at the files with a glare. She's followed one trail after another and none of them have led to anything. She picks up the file on-top of the stack she just retrieved from the station. This one contained most of the information regarding the investigation of Cabbage Corp. It was no secret that there was heavy tension between Cabbage Corp and Future Industries. The two companies rivaled each other, and now that the owner of Cabbage Corp has been arrested for Equalist ties and the company temporarily shut down, its sent Future Industry Sales through the roof.

The thought of Hiroshi Sato sat unwell with Ayla, she'd met him once while in the company of Korra, Mako, and his daughter Asami and once had been enough. Sure he was nice and polite, but Ayla had been blessed with the gift of knowing when people lie to her, especially if they aren't very good at it. Hiroshi Sato was up to something, and Ayla intended to figure out what. His files hadn't revealed anything, Ayla would have to do some snooping. Getting into the Sato Mansion would be easy enough. Asami was nice and her and Ayla were quick to strike up a friendship. She could go visit her, Mako, and Bolin and then find a way to get some investigating done.

-Ayla's POV-

Before I knew it I was in-front of the Sato Mansion. I walked up the marble steps and knocked on the door. Their Butler answer and greeted me kindly before leading me to my friends who were all in Asami's indoor pool.

"Ayla! Glad you could make it!" Asami greets as soon as Ayla enters. I smile and wave to everyone;

"Sorry I forgot to mention we would be swimming, come on you can just borrow one of my suits!" I follows Asami to her room on the second floor.

"Here you go, think you can find you way back when your done changing?" she asks;

"I can manage thanks." I say smiling, she leaves closing the door behind her. I change quickly into the black one piece swim suit before putting my clothes on over it. I make sure the hallway is empty before I make my way down the opposite direction, I look in every room until I find the one I'm looking for. Hiroshi's Office.

No one is in it thankfully. I go in and begin searching quietly through his desk. There has to be something here that ties him to what happened to Cabbage Corp. I shift through the documents on his desk, there's nothing but automobile sales papers. Opening on of the drawers in his desk all I find is office supplies such as pencils, paperclips, rulers, staplers etc. In one of them I find a black book full of designs, they seems basic at first, rough sketches of cars, and engines, but the further I got to the back of the book the more strange the designs got. Instead of cars there were drawings that looked like robots...

I close the book and return it to the drawer I found it in. I stand up about to leave when something catches my eye. His calender, everything looked normal. Business meetings, Galas, deadlines, however something caught my eye. It was written on the date of the 5th which was three days from now and the only thing scribbled was a time. _6:30_.

I racked my brain attempting to come up with what this could be however the sound of footsteps approaching snapped me out of it. I jumped over the desk quickly and started to walk towards the door.

"Ayla, what are you doing here?" Hiroshi asks rather shocked to see me leaving his office. He blocks my exit so I force myself to smile at him;

"I walked in thinking it was the bathroom. It wasn't. My apologies I was just on my way out." I say; he chuckles, I see him visibly relax;

"The bathroom is one door over, you were close." he says, I chuckle;

"I'll try that one thank you." he watches as I enter the bathroom, I stay for a few minutes before leaving and as I pass his office he calls out.

"Just a moment Ayla!" he says I pause as he rises from his seat at his desk and comes to me in the hall;

"Allow me to escort you back down stairs, I need to speak to Asami." he says, I nod and give him a tight smile even as he places his hand on my lower back and I immediately tense. He leads me down stairs back to the pool where Asami springs to her feet from sitting on the edge of the pool/

"There you are! What took you so long?" Asami asks as her dad and I enter; he drops his hand instantly and I can breathe again. I open my mouth to reply but her father beats me to it;

"She got lost looking for the bathroom." He says with a chuckle; I shrug innocently at Asami's amused expression before she goes off to the side with her dad to speak with him.

"Ayla come on in the waters great!" Bolin calls out. I laugh and strip down to my swimsuit before diving in.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Asami, Bolin and Mako before I returned to the island. As I stepped off the ferry and climbed my way up the steps towards the main temple a voice froze me in my tracks.

"Ayla, a moment please?" I turned my head to see Tenzin standing a few feet away with his arms cross. I must be really tired, I didn't even notice him until he spoke.

"Yes Master Tenzin?" I ask quietly, he walks a few steps closer;

"It's late, you've been gone all day. Pema, the kids and I, we hardly see you anymore." he says;

"I was with my friends. You know, trying to keep up appearances. Trying to pretend that a man who possesses the ability to take a way someones bending isn't lurking the streets of republic city." I reply, it came out a little harsher than intended but the anger has boiled too high and now threatens to overflow. He looks like he's about to yell, but instead he sighs, his poster drops slightly almost in defeat and he looks _tired._

"How are you?" he asks carefully; I groan and bury my face in my hands;

"I'm fine. Really Tenzin just let me be. Let me _fix_ this. I can _fix_ it." I plead; he narrows his eyes;

"Fix what Ayla?" he asks, I sigh;

"This situation! Let me handle Amon. Avatar Korra, bless her, she isn't ready!" I say look at him dead in the eyes; he shakes his head,

"Now let me remind you of something Ayla, you are here to assist in training the avatar. _Not_ to chase around dangerous criminals. _That_ is Chief Beifong's job. Leave it be. _Quit_ the task force." he hisses. I narrow my eyes, I could let him have it. I could scream, demand to know why the chief hasn't got any leads yet. Yell at him about how this task force is the only thing that might get me some answers. But instead I glare at him and say,

"No." before storming off in the direction of my room.

The next thing I know i'm leaning over the toilet emptying my stomach. After its done I lean back and comb my hands through my tangled hair.

My head is pounding and the shrilling of the phone in my room doesn't help. I lift myself of of the bathroom floor and stumble into my room to answer it;

"Hello?" I say,

"Good evening Ayla." a familiar deep voice speaks on the other side of the line;

"Tarrlock. How are you?" I ask;

"Quite well my dear; I have called to inform you of a task force meeting tomorrow at the police station, 5 O'clock sharp." he says; I clear my throat;

"Of course sir, see you then." I say before hanging up. It might have been a little rude but I prefer to keep our conversations short.

Tenzin is pissed at you. Is it because of the task force? Because you can't help the avatar until she helps herself? Who knows, but it won't stop you from doing what you set out to do. Destroying Amon.

" _Let the Chief do her job!"_

Well perhaps she needs some help.

Like mother like daughter.

.

.

.

12:30 A.M

 _*Knock Knock*_

I groan and roll out of bed, slipping my robe on over my gown before opening the door.

"Korra?" I ask confused. Standing in my door is a very upset and confused Avatar.

"Ayla I messed up." She says, my eyes widen and every horrible situation flies through my mind;

"What happened? Whats wrong?" I ask, she sniffs;

"I kissed Mako." she says, I almost passed out in relief.

"Don't do that. I thought Amon had gotten to you. I thought..." she shakes her head,

"No its not any of that." she says and then laughs;

"Its boy trouble. Something so normal." she says still laughing, I join her in laughter and she rubs her temples.

"Boy trouble!" she repeats before looking at me;

"Can we be normal for a moment and talk about life and boys and the people we hate?" she asks; I nod;

"Sure, we deserve some normal."

* * *

 _ **Review!**_


	10. And The Winner Is

_**So sorry for lack of updates. On the bright side I have two more chapters aside from this one written that need to be edited but will be up shortly. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review.**_

 ** _Xoxo_**

 ** _~MM_**

* * *

"You can't cancel the tournament!" I pleaded with the council. I had been in a task force meeting when Amon made his radio threat and Tarrlock had insisted I accompany him to the meeting. Tenzin stands and glares at me, I could tell he was unhappy the minute I walked in.

"Enough! I will not put and entire city at risk for a game." He snaps, I snort;

"So we give in, let our citizens live in fear that their council is giving up. Sounds great let me just send out a radio broadcast and tell Amon and the entire city that we're waving the white flag." I retort, He slams his hands down on the table which causes me and a few other council members to jump. Tenzin has always been so calm and for a moment i feel incredibly guilty.

"There is no we in this. You are not a part of the council. The only reason you're here is so you can do Tarrlock's dirty work for him." Tenzin says glancing at Tarrlock who stands and holds up a hand;

"Now now Tenzin, don't say anything you'll regret," he warns, "I brought Ayla here because I felt as though she needed to hear the council's discussion as she is one of the leading members of my task force." He says coming to my defense. Tarrlock defending me makes Tenzin even more angry. It's no secret he doesn't like Tarrlock and the fact that I work for him makes Tenzin's blood boil even more.

He opens his mouth to shut him down when the doors fly open and the Avatar strides in with her posse behind her once again exclaiming that he can't cancel the tournament. Tenzin groans, and Lin steps forward to offer the full backing of the police force for the tournament. A vote is cast among the council and in the end the Tournament remains as scheduled.

"Don't worry Tenzin, the task force will be there as well. No-one will be able to get through the amount of security we'll have posted. Especially with this one on guard." Tarrlock says to Tenzin as he places his hand on my lower back which admittedly made me uncomfortable but I kept my mouth shut as Tenzin's face grew red with anger. He glared at Tarrlock before looking down at me with a look of disappointment that made me want to shrink up and hide. Tenzin then lifted his chin and walked away without saying anything.

Tarrlock dropped his hand and laughed, I rolled my eyes and stalked out of the building.

* * *

" _No-one will be able to get through the amount of security we'll have posted."_ Tarrlock had said. If only we had known how wrong he was.

I was making rounds. Checking to make sure all guards were at their posts and making sure nothing suspicious was going on. I walked around the arena dressed in my task force uniform which consisted of a tight black jumpsuit and armor. I continued my path along the inside of the arena, keeping my eye on the athletes. I was passing a stairwell that led from the dome itself to the hall where all the concessions were when it happened.

They were so light on their feet; I didn't feel the vibrations of their footsteps until it was too late. There was a gloved hand across my mouth preventing me from screaming and making a scene. They brought their other hand around and pressed it to my rib cage. The shock from the glove tore through me and I screamed but the hand over my mouth only pressed harder to make sure I wasn't heard.

I tried to fight. I tried so hard. I slammed my foot down and the earth beneath the equalist in front of me to jut out, launching him over the side. I elbowed the one with his hand over my mouth in the ribs and he grunted and shocked me once again with that damn glove. My vision began to blur from the shocks. But I shook my head clear and continued to fight. I bit the man's hand and he cursed and let me go. I shot him back with a blast of air and he slammed against the wall of the tunneled staircase. And then I screamed.

"THEY'RE HERE! TENZIN! LIN! THE EQUALISTS ARE IN THE ARENA!" I screamed across the dome hoping they would hear me over the tournament. Tenzin and Lin both whirled around just as an equalist snuck up behind me and pressed his glove to my back. This time I couldn't even scream. My eyes just widened and I tensed at the pain. I attempted to throw him off me but due to how disoriented I was from the shock I failed and slumped against the railing. Whoever it was delivered a painful blow to my face successfully knocking me unconscious.

When I came to minutes later I was on the center platform. The one used for the game. I was on my side, my hands were tied behind my back and I was gagged. I was yanked up harshly to my knees and that's when I realized what was happening. Tenzin and Lin were being restrained. Where the hell was Korra? I saw the leader of the opposing team beside me, gagged and restrained as well. He was staring at the ground and I could see tears dripping down his cheeks.

Amon began walking towards me. All I could do was glare at him. I couldn't fight. In fact, I couldn't feel anything from the waist down, something I would have been more afraid of had I not been about to lose my bending. Right before Amon could reach me, my night in shining armor showed up. Or should I say my night in the red scarf. That's right, Mako swooped in with a deadly blast of fire that separated me from Amon. Bolin followed him and the two began to fight off the advancing equalists.

It wasn't over for me though. I was yanked up and thrown over someone's shoulder who then proceeded to step on a platform with alongside Amon. The platform began to rise, raising us up to the airship hovering above. The glass ceiling of the dome had been shattered during their raid. My stomach lurched as we rose higher and higher and I could see the people getting smaller.

That's when I noticed them. Korra and Lin. They were fighting side by side trying to reach Amon and her. I heard Amon sigh and they he jumped off of the platform to fight Lin and Korra and the remaining part of the roof. I however continued to rise up to the ship. Finally, I was able to spit out my gag and I screamed.

"MOM!" Lin immediately looked up as I'm shoved into the air ship. Seconds later Amon enters. I glare up at him as he walks towards me;

"Sorry love, your mommy isn't going to be able to save you this time. I wouldn't count on daddy Tenzin either." he asks, my eyes widen and he chuckles;

"Oh calm down, we've known for a long time now that you were the Airbending Master's illegitimate child. So now you're wondering why didn't I use this information. And the answer to that dear sweet Ayla is because It was much more pleasing to watch it eat away at you until there was nothing left but a distracted shell and the shreds of yours and Tenzin's relationship." He says caressing my face. I jerked away from him.

"Tsk tsk…" he says before raising his hand and striking me.

"We've been watching you Ayla, you have so much talent, such a shame…" he says before shrugging, "Oh well."

He walks behind me and my heart drops as I know what happens next. He grabs my chin and in one swift motion he presses his thumb against my forehead. A technique I've seen him do on others before.

I feel light headed once it's done. My hands are untied and I try to air-bend but nothing happens, I just stagger until I'm back on my knees trying to muffle the sobs.

"So sorry darling." Amon says dryly. He lifts me to my feet and before I know it I'm being pushed out of the airship. Korra and Lin, who were on their way up freeze and I see them scream my name as I fall. Everything feels likes its going in slow motion as I plummet towards the ground, and this time I don't have my bending to save me.

I keep my eyes glued on the stars in the sky as I fall. In my mind I now this is it for me. I just wish I could have made things right with Tenzin, and in all the chaos my mind can only form one single sentence: _Forgive me father, I love you mother._

My eyes close and I brace myself for the impact but I was out before it came.

* * *

 _ **~Review~**_


	11. The Aftermath Pt1

_**So here's the thing... I had this chapter typed, but then decided to go a different way with it and re-wrote it.** **Enjoy and review!**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **~MM**_

* * *

I wasn't dead.

I wasn't sure I was alive either.

I was dreaming, at least that was the best way to describe wherever I was. Agonizing voices called out to me. I didn't recognize them. They hissed and shouted at me, but I could only run. It was dark, I couldn't see where I was running to and the voices followed my every move no matter how fast I was. So I sat down, the ground was cold and hard. I closed my eyes, placed fists together in meditation and attempted to tune out the voices. I kept repeating a chant in my head, " _My name is Ayla Beifong. I'm 16 years old. Chief Beifong is my mother. Master Tenzin is my father. I'm not dead."._

I repeated this over and over again and suddenly the voices stopped. In their place was a voice much kinder but also firm and confident, I could feel myself slipping away as it spoke or maybe I was being release from whatever hell I had found myself in. It was one sentence, each word echoed as it was being spoke;

" _It's the Avatar's job to restore balance to the world, your destiny still awaits dear one."_ I opened my eyes and was met with a blinding light. I threw my hands up to shield myself from it but as quickly as it appeared it began to dim and I began to wake.

* * *

The terror I had faced in the dream faded away as I woke up in my bedroom at air-temple island. The sky outside had begun to fade to black.

The memories of what had happened crashed over me like a wave and I closed my eyes once again. I could no longer bend and I knew it but my mind wouldn't allow me to think about it. My senses had remained untouched; I knew because I could suddenly tell that someone else was in the room.

My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head enough to see a sheepish looking Mako standing just inside the room.

"I was just coming to check on you. You've been out since the tournament last night." He says rubbing the back of his neck nervously;

I push myself into a sitting position, hissing at the pain in my ribs.

"Careful!" Mako says taking a step forward; "The healers said you were pretty banged up from the ambush." He tells me, I look at him and sigh;

"I'll be fine. My mother, is she here?" I ask, he looks at me with a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"She's here. She hasn't left since you were brought here." He confirms. I throw my legs over the side of the bed. The numbness from the shocks had worn off and I can move them again but they still tingle and are dotted with bruises.

I push myself off the bed and up to my feet. I sway slightly before gaining my footing as Mako reprimands me with a quiet "Easy!". I look up and grin at him before carefully walking towards the door. I pause beside Mako and grab his forearm using him for balance as I stand on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek;

"Thank you for trying to save me in the arena." I say softly before letting him go and continuing my way to the door;

"Anytime." I hear him mutter as I leave. I walk down the hallway. Becoming more steady with each stride.

I follow the muffled voices that lead me to the dining area where Tenzin, Lin, and Pema sit. But there's another person in the room. _Tarrlock_.

"I just wanted to offer my condolences, Chief Beifong. I'm sorry we won't be working together much longer." His voice was low and scheming, I frowned at his words; What happened while I was out?

"I'm not giving in so quickly Tarrlock. Just because you called for new leadership doesn't mean it's going to happen." Lin says lowly, my mouth twitches up at the coldness in her voice.

"Perhaps not yet." He replies;

"That's enough. I think you should go now." Pema interjects, I can't help but admit I'm surprised. I thought Pema hated Lin.

"One minute, Now the real reason I came is to see Ayla. You know, the girl who was injured when your team failed at doing their job." Tarrlock hisses;

"I know who she is!" Lin snaps, Tenzin steps forward;

"You aren't seeing her. Leave Tarrlock, before I have the guards throw you out." Tenzin growls;

"Hold on Tenzin, I have every right to see her as she is a part of my task force." Tarrlock insists.

It's only then that I decide to make myself known;

"No _she_ isn't." My voice is scratchy but firm nonetheless as I step into the room. Four surprised faces turn to look at me.

"Excuse me?" he asks shocked at my words; I smirk;

"I quit." I say flatly. He looks as though I had slapped him;

"Ayla, this must be the injuries talking…" he begins, I chuckle;

"No this is Ayla talking. I almost forgot I was my own person." I say stepping forward, "I'm done with the task force and I'm done with you. The only reason you wanted me on the force was because Korra said no and I was the next best option." I hiss; he smirks but I wasn't done yet.

"Stay away from me and stay away from Korra. Don't forget Tarrlock that you also agreed to keep the Arena open so every injury, every benders ability taken that night is also on you." I growl, his smirk merely grows wider as he looks me up and down;

"Even yours? Very well, you're useless to me now anyway." He says with a mere shrug. My fists clench at my sides and I glare at his retreating form;

"Good evening." He calls over his shoulder before the door closes. A hand is placed on my shoulder,

"He isn't worth it." Tenzin says, I sigh and nod. He looks down at me for a moment longer before looking at Pema and Lin;

"Can we have a minute to speak alone please?" he asks them,

"Of course." Pema says taking my hand and squeezing it gently before filing out of the room. My mom kisses my forehead and then follows her. When we're left alone I find myself dreading the conversation we're about to have. I walk around him to the other side of the room where I stand silent waiting for him to begin.

"I wish you had told me." He begins softly; I sigh and drop my gaze to the ground;

"I know. There were a few times when I was going to but then I got scared." I admit folding my arms around myself;

"Why?" He asks, I look up at him incredulously;

"Why? I was about to tell a man I barely knew that I was his _daughter_ from a relationship that obviously didn't end well, why do you think I was scared?" I ask turning my back on him;

"So you thought it was better to allow me to think there were other air-benders out there? Let me hunt for months looking for a "Ming and Terra"?" He demands then he pauses, his expression softening; "What did I do that made you think I would shun you for something you had no control over." He asks, I whirl around;

"You weren't there! I was raised by my aunt! I know that isn't your fault but you weren't there! Then suddenly you were, you were standing right in front of me. You were happy. You had no clue! You had a family, a real family. I couldn't bring myself to ruin it." I admit looking away;

"Ming and Terra are real people but they're thieves. They're what Zaofu calls travelers, they never stay in one place for too long and they only use cash or they steal the things they need. I know this because they pass through Zaofu at least once every year."

"They've been reported for robbery but were never caught. There is almost no trail for them and I knew that. I figured you would look so I gave you the names of two people I know you wouldn't be able to find. At least not easily." I stand there as he absorbs all of this.

A mixture of emotions spread across his face. Frustration, hurt, sympathy, all like a whirlwind. I take a small step forward.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing what was best." I add; he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I know that's what you thought. Now I've listened to you and I ask for you to give me he same curtesy." He requests, I nod once and he clears his throat;

"I wish I could have been a part of your life growing up. There's a part of me that says I should have put two and two together when you arrived. You reminded me so much of myself. Since we can't change that, I would like it very much if you would let me be a part of your life now." He says, traitor tears make their way down my cheeks and I can only manage one word.

"Okay." My voice was weak and I let my resolve crumble as I launch myself forward and throw my arms around him tightly.

He stumbles back slightly from the force but returns the hug with a small laugh. It's not the type of hug a mentor would give his student, but a hug a father would give his child.

Suddenly I feel a weight disappear. The anger from 16 missed birthdays and holidays and of just being there dissolved as we stood, hugging and crying. The secret was out. He knew.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem…" Lin rushes in. I pull away from Tenzin and wipe my eyes as I look at my mom who can't help but to smile at the scene she walked in on.

Tenzin clears his throat after wiping away a few tears of his own, "What is it? What's wrong?" He asks;

"Korra. She says she needs us to meet her downtown immediately." She says looking at Tenzin;

"Very well." He agrees with a nod;

"I'm coming with." I state they both look at me and Lin laughs as if she had just heard the funniest joke ever.

"No, you are way too injured. You technically aren't supposed to be out of bed yet." Lin, I roll my eyes;

"Well I am. Please I don't want to be bottled up in here being useless." I plead,

"You aren't useless." Lin says;

"Then let me help!" I counter back. Lin sighs and I know I've won this round;

"Fine. Go get changed." She orders. I grin, giving her a mock salute before retreating down the hall to my room.

-3rd Person-

Lin looked a Tenzin when Ayla left to change, they were both tired, neither of them had slept much since the incident.

"So I'm guessing you worked things out?" she asks, Tenzin nods and runs a hand over his face.

"We still have a way to go but… it's a start." He says, Lin hums;

"I'm sorry Tenzin. Most of this is on me, I should have told you the minute I found out I was going to have her." She admits; Tenzin gives her a long look;

"You and I weren't on the best of terms Lin, we had just ended a three-year long relationship." He reminds her, Lin chuckles dryly;

"That's true but still…" she trails off as Tenzin shakes his head;

"Old wounds Lin. Besides you said so yourself earlier; she was being hunted. The less I knew at the time the better." He says, she nods in agreement;

"But even so…" she begins; he cuts her off;

"It still hurts. To know I've missed so much of her life." He says regret evident in his voice;

Lin was about to reply when Ayla reentered the room. Her eyes no longer red and puffy, her hair was pulled back into a neat bun and she was dressed in a pair of black pants, black boots, and a dark green top. She looked sick and injured but not as badly as she did in the arena.

Her left arm and hand was wrapped in a thick white bandage, there was a patch on her lower back that wasn't visible, there was another patch on the right side of her chest that, due to her v-neck shirt, was slightly visible. She had a busted lip that was healing, a bruise on the right side of her jaw and a cut going through her eyebrow that was being held together by a butterfly bandage.

She was injured but she was alive. And for that both Lin and Tenzin were grateful.

* * *

When they arrived at where Korra wanted to meet the first thing Ayla noticed was that Korra was on edge even more so than normal. She was pacing and when she finally noticed she wasn't alone she whirled to face Tenzin.

"Finally! Ayla?" she stopped short when she saw Ayla who gave her a small smile as Korra rushed up to hug her. She hissed in pain and Korra pulled back immediately;

"I'm sorry! I'm just happy to see you awake! You had us worried there for a second." She tells her, Ayla chuckles;

"It's okay, I'm just a little banged up."

Tenzin steps forward to ask why Korra needed to meet with them here and suddenly her nervousness returned and then she was blurting out her suspicions;

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the equalists and then framed cabbage corps?" Tenzin asks incredulously;

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asks, Korra starts to stutter;

"Well I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard!" She claims flailing her arms as if to prove a point.

"Sato's up to something." She begs them to listen to her. Ayla steps forward placing a hand on her mom's shoulder;

"Listen to her, I have also suspected Sato of Equalist ties." She admits, now it's all eyes on her;

"Oh?" Lin asks perking an eyebrow;

"Well a few days ago I was looking through some files and learned that Future industries has a long time feud with Cabbage Corps, it gives him means to pin it on them." Ayla explains. Lin folds her arms;

"Well he does have motive to want to work for the Equalists." Lin confesses, Ayla and Korra look at her and frown;

"A motive?" Korra asks, Tenzin looks down while he thinks;

"That's right." He confirms; Korra looks just as confused as Ayla feels;

"What is it?" the young avatar asks; Tenzin looks back up;

"12 years ago, the Agni-Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A fire-bender killed Sato's wife during the break in." He explained, and for a minute Ayla's heart ached for his loss.

"That's terrible." Korra mutters,

"It was tragic. There's a possibility Hiroshi has harbored anti-bending sentiment all this time." Tenzin concludes, Lin steps forward;

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely."


	12. The Aftermath Pt2

**_Review:)_**

 ** _Xoxo ~MM_**

* * *

-Ayla-

My stomach dropped in dread as we approached the front door of the Sato Mansion the next day. Tenzin knocked on the door and Hiroshi answered moments later, his face contorting into shock at the sight of us standing there.

"Ayla?" Asami says a little surprised to see me, I give her a grim smile as Hiroshi leads us up the grand staircase in the direction of his office.

"I'm sorry Asami." I say as she tries to process what is happening.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asks stepping forward and stopping Korra and I from following.

"I over-heard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, there's no easy way to say this but I think your father might be working with the equalists." Korra explains awkwardly, both of their faces contort with anger.

"WHAT? I don't believe this." Asami says glaring at both of us before storming off towards her dad's office.

"You spied on Hiroshi?!" Mako demands, Korra looks away and he throws his hands up; "What's your problem?" he asks before stomping off in the same direction Asami did moments before.

Korra groans and I grab her arm pulling her the rest of the way up the stairs. We enter the office just as Asami finishes her rant.

"Equalists? Is that what this is about?" Hiroshi asks looking around the room as we all file in. His gaze lingers on me for a moment longer before flickering back to Tenzin and Lin.

"I can assure you I have _nothing_ to do with those radicals." He says calmly, Mako steps forward;

"Yeah you have no idea what you're talking about Korra." He spits, I glare at him as Korra relays what she heard on the phone.

Hiroshi waves her off with a deep chuckle;

"This is all just a misunderstanding! Resulting from the young avatars overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game, its providing me with an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of satomobiles." He explains, Ayla doesn't by his tale one bit.

"It's just business." He adds; Lin and Tenzin glance at each other before turning back to him;

"In order to put all suspicion to rest, might we have a look at your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin requests, Asami scoffs and goes to object but Hiroshi holds up a hand to silence her.

"If you think it's necessary you are welcome to search all of future industries." He consents everyone starts to file out Tenzin and I were the last ones to leave when he spoke again, both me and Tenzin pausing to hear what he had to say.

"I would like to offer my condolences Miss Ayla. The loss of such a talent is devastating. Do not hesitate to ask if you need anything." He says, the blood in my veins is suddenly frozen. I turn to him to give a brief, respective bow for thanks before turning and leaving. I pause beside Asami as we leave;

"Asami?" I ask, her stare turns cold;

"What?" she hisses, Mako and Bolin immediately appear at her side ready to defend her as if I was a threat.

"Did any of you tell Hiroshi that I lost my bending?" Asami gapes at me, Bolin shares the same horrified look;

"No, uh these two didn't even know. Tenzin hasn't told anyone. I wasn't supposed to know myself but I overheard when I went to visit you." Mako says for a moment his anger fades and he rubs the back of his neck nervously;

I swallow the lump in my throat. That was the first time I had said it out loud. Suddenly instead of glares I was met with looks of pity.

"Why do you ask?" he questions; I shake my head,

"No reason." I mutter turning to leave,

"Ayla…" Asami starts but I'm already out the door rushing to catch up with the others.

* * *

The search begins and all of future industry's factories are being turned upside down in search of any evidence that could tie him to the equalists.

News outlets had immediately picked up on the case and swarmed outside the tape of the perimeter the police had set up around the last warehouse to be searched so far there was nothing. No physical evidence.

I stood beside Lin and Tenzin as the last search party left. The warehouse was clean. Korra rode up on Naga, hopping off to speak with us;

"I can't believe we didn't find anything!" she exclaims, Lin sighs;

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent." She says,

"He shouldn't have known." I mumble to myself as I replay the meeting with Hiroshi in my mind. I was so consumed in thought I didn't notice Asami and Mako had arrived until Asami orders us to leave.

I snap out of my trance and notice Mako pulling Korra to the side to speak with her. Lin hums,

"Very well, we're just wrapping up." She mutters, "Ayla come." Lin says, I look up at Asami whose eyes fill with guilt upon meeting my gaze.

"One moment." I tell the Chief and start towards Korra and Mako;

"…I know he's lying!" Korra snaps jabbing a finger towards Mako as I walk up;

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" He asks her,

"That's ridiculous! This has nothing to do with that!" She hisses;

"If you don't drop this consider our friendship over." He says, not registering the fact I've walked up. I grip his arm tightly yanking him closer so he can hear me loud and clear.

"He tried to kill me Mako! I was shocked, beaten, and pushed out of an Airship! He took my bending!" I spat my eyes welling up with tears at the memory of falling from the ship, through the roof of the Arena and accepting that I was going to die.

"You bet your ass that I am going to follow any lead possible to find and destroy Amon and his army, Hiroshi happens to be one of those leads, one I will continue to pursue because anyone who works with that man deserves to spend a lifetime paying for it. If you can't accept that than stay out of our way!" My words are spoken angrily with malice behind every syllable. Lin, Tenzin and Asami had all turned to stare at me in shock.

Surprise flickers across Mako's face along with some other emotion I couldn't decipher as I release him. He straightens up and the scowl returns to his face.

Korra places a hand on my shoulder to calm me as she looks back at Mako,

"I'm sorry, but Hiroshi is not the man you think he is." Mako huffs and walks away not sparing either of us a second glance. He wraps an arm around Asami's shoulder and leads her off. My shoulder is throbbing and exhaustion hits me like a wave but I shake it off.

"Chief!" I call out walking towards my mother, she raises an eyebrow at my previous outburst but says nothing and places her hands on her hips;

"Something just occurred to me." I tell her as Tenzin who was speaking with another officer bee-lines to us.

"Who all knows about what happened the other night?" I ask, Lin looks taken back at my question;

"Just us and Amon and he hasn't made an announcement yet." Lin says I nod and look at Tenzin;

"When we were leaving, you and I were the only one in the office with Hiroshi. Do you remember what he said to me?" I ask him, he places a hand on his bearded chin before nodding;

"Yes, he gave you his condolences for what happened at the arena." He says,

"Exactly! When Amon took my bending it was done in his airship, not in public and you said he hadn't announced it yet. No one knows besides us, him, and Mako, who told me he hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Asami and Bolin just found out tonight after Hiroshi apologized for it. So they couldn't have told him." I explain, Tenzin considers this;

"So how could he know?" He asks; I swallow and glance around nervously,

"I think he was aboard that airship." I say, Lin looks horrified ad Tenzin's jaw drops.

"That's the only way he could have known." I conclude, Lin sighs;

"The thing is, we can't use that as evidence. We have to find something else." She says just as Korra shouts out, we walk over to where she stands beside Naga,

"I think you guys want to hear this." She reads off a note that she was slipped that promised the truth. I was a bit cautious but we went anyway.

* * *

The lead turned out to be an equalist. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and my whole body tensed expecting an attack before he explained he never wanted to be a part of a war. Lin stepped forward her eyes narrowing and asked what he had on Hiroshi Sato.

"He manufactured those gloves for the equalists. Tenzin cursed, and Korra cried out,

"I knew it!"

"There are rumors he's working on some new kind of weapon." The man says tugging at the collar of his coat.

Tenzin tells the guy that we've already searched all of future industries and found nothing.

"That's because he has a secret factory." The shock is evident on all of our faces;

"Where?" Korra demands, my hands begin to shake so I clench them into fists as he gives his answer.

"Right underneath the Sato Mansion."

* * *

-Third Person POV-

The ride to the Mansion on the police airship was tense. Korra sat across from where Ayla sat curled in her seat. Her eyes shut as she forced herself to relax.

A few feet away Lin and Tenzin conversed quietly.

"Raiding the Sato mansion is a risky move with Tarrlock breathing down your neck." Tenzin says to Lin as the watched the city below through the windows. "If we're wrong…"

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye." Lin cuts him off, "But protecting Ayla and Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this weapon."

When the officers kicked in the door to the Mansion, Ayla placed herself behind Tenzin as if it could block her friends' angry stares.

Asami demands to know what they're doing here and Lin steps forward to answer her.

"I think I would have noticed if there was a factory beneath my house!" She exclaims before looking away;

"The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asks, Asami narrows her eyes,

"In his workshop. Behind the house." She answers. She leads them to it, determined to prove her father is innocent.

However, when the doors slide open and the officers storm in followed by the group, Hiroshi Sato was nowhere to be found.

"Dad? Hello?" Asami called out, an officer approaches Lin;

"Chief, the estates been secured no one has left the workshop since we arrived." He informs her. She walks forward to the center of the room;

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving." She says. She lifts her leg, bringing it towards her chest like she's going to kick something. Her armor around her feet slide back leaving her foot bare and she slams it down on the ground to feel for vibrations.

She straightens up, her armor sliding back around her foot.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside." Lin says; Asami frowns;

"What? There is no tunnel!" she claims. Lin gives her a long look before stepping back towards us. She turns around and thrusts her arms up, a large square part of the floor bends and shrivels up as she tosses it aside revealing the entrance to the tunnel. Asami gapes;

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation." Asami mumbles, Korra gives her a sad look;

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father, I'm sorry." She says, Lin orders her officers into the tunnel. Ayla was about to enter with Mako, Bolin, and Asami when Lin stops us.

"No, you four stay here. Officer, keep an eye on them" She orders. The man salutes the Chief and Ayla starts to protest but Tenzin silences her by raising his hand;

"No Ayla you are staying up here. You are in no position to fight should it come to it." He says gently. She glares at him as he, Korra and Lin disappear. Slightly miffed Ayla turns to the others. Bolin was still looking at the tunnel and Mako was hugging Asami close to his chest.

Ayla rolled her eyes and turned around, she began to look around the workshop looking for anything to keep her busy until they returned.

"Ayla?" Asami piped up from behind her. Ayla turned to face her. Asami's face was full of regret.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted. I had no idea Amon got to you." She says softly, Ayla's eyes harden;

"I don't need your pity." She snaps, drawing the attention of Mako and Bolin; Asami jumps slightly at the outburst before looking down.

"It's not pity Ayla. Tenzin and Lin. They told us everything was fine. That you were okay…" she trailed of, Ayla laughs bitterly;

"By okay they meant alive." Ayla clarifies just as a loud bang echoes through the tunnel.

"We need to get down there." Mako says, the officer meant to babysit us tries to shut him down but Mako sends him flying with a large blast of fire, Bolin helps with his earth-bending and when he lands on his stomach Ayla pins him down bring his arms behind his back and tying him up and tying a piece of cloth around his mouth.

"Go I'll stay up here and keep the other officers out." Ayla says, they nod and rush into the tunnel.

Meanwhile Tenzin, Lin, and Korra have found themselves trapped with the officers in a room full of metal bots. Bots that Hiroshi and a team of Equalists were controlling. Lin couldn't metal bend them out. If they wanted to live, they had to fight. Hiroshi confirmed their theory about him. He had been working with Amon, manufacturing weapons for him including the Bots.

They dodged the large metal claws as best they could as they worked to destroy the bots with their bending. It seemed hopeless. The officers were taken out one by one and eventually Hiroshi got the better of all of them. They tied them all up as they lay unconscious on the ground. Hiroshi ordered the other equalists to load them up to be delivered to Amon.

Upon seeing this, Mako and Bolin sprang into action, Bolin pulled Tenzin up and draped him over his shoulders as he pulled up Lin too. Mako did the same with Korra and helped with the Chief. They had almost made it when they were caught. Suddenly they were surrounded by equalists with shockers and Hiroshi stepped in front of them, a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Dad stop!" His daughter called out, he turned around to face her with a solemn expression.

Then the manipulation started. His voice was low and convincing as he explained and reminded her what a fire-bender did to her mother. Asami was cracking. This was her father. The man who raised her asking her to join him, to join Amon. Her eyes welled up with tears as he pleaded with her. Then he offered her his glove. She eyed it carefully as her stomach tied in knots. She frowned suddenly. A look of determination appeared as she walked steadily towards the glove. She accepted it with a shaky hand.

Her father looked surprised but happy with her choice as she slipped on the glove.

"No…" Mako whispers as he, Bolin, and Korra who had re-awoken watched with fear and dismay.

"I love you, dad." Asami says before quickly pressing the glove to Hiroshi's chest. Blue electricity swirled around him as the glove delivered a painful shock. Hiroshi cried out in agony and pain as he fell to the floor. Immediately Asami was attacked by the other Equalists but she took them out with ease leaving her friends to gape at her. Suddenly the bots all turned towards them

"Let's get out of here!" Mako shouts and the rush to the hole from which they came, Bolin covering it with a slab of earth just before they were hit.

The second she saw them limping towards the stairs that led out of the tunnel, Ayla rushed to help them. Once on the Airship she helped her mom down onto a cot before taking a seat beside her. Tenzin had recovered mostly and came to stand beside her. He placed a hand on Ayla's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Lin stared up at the ceiling for a moment before she spoke.

"My metal-benders are one their way to Amon and it's all my fault." She muttered her head tilting to the side to look at them, "Tarrlock's right. I'm unfit to be chief. First thing tomorrow I'm handing in my resignation." She says, Ayla's eye grew wide and she immediately protested;

"You can't!" She cried;

"No! You can't give up like this." Tenzin says, Lin pushes herself up roughly clutching her side

"I'm not giving up! I'm gonna find my officers and taka mon down, but I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law." She tells them, Tenzin and Lin share a long look as Ayla got up and walked towards Asami who was standing at the front of the ship, her arms curled around herself as she stared out the windows.

She sensed someone beside her and looked to find Ayla who merely opened her arms. Asami threw her own around her friend, sobbing into her shoulder. Ayla shushed her, stroking her hair like her aunt used to whenever she was upset.

"This should be the other way around. You lost your bending." Asami mumbles, a sympathetic smile grows on Ayla's face.

"You lost your father." She replied. Mako broke away from his conversation with Korra and walks towards them. Asami pulls away from Ayla and turns into his arms. Over her shoulder, Mako makes eye contact with Ayla, for a moment they both just look at each other before Ayla breaks it and turns away. She squeezes Lin's hand, smiles at Tenzin and for a moment Ayla allows herself to slip into a state of peace.

Even so there's still a voice whispering in the depths of her thoughts, an ache in the pit of her stomach.

 _This is far from over._


	13. When Extremes Meet

_**Bet you didn't see this one coming.**_

 _ **~MM**_

* * *

In the days following Hiroshi Sato's arrest, the media swarmed. Stories began to circulate about his involvement with the equalists. One story, however, wasn't about him. Instead it focused on something the public seemed far more interested about.

 _Dual Bender's Brutal Attack from Amon_

 _Sources reveal that di-bender Ayla lost her abilities at the hands of Amon during last weeks attack on the probending arena. Ayla was assisting Councilman Tarrlock's task force when an equalist raid took place. A tragic blow for the bending population._

Apparently during my time in Tarrlock's task force, I had made quite the name for myself. Other than being the Avatar's side-kick, I was also known as the fierce Di-bender girl who led the task force against the equalists. Needless to say I wasn't very popular among the non-benders, even after I lost my bending.

" _She got what she deserved."_

" _Brute. Not so high and mighty now, is she?"_

Tenzin tried to keep me on the island as much as possible, to keep me from hearing the gossip of the city. I, of course, found a way around Tenzin and off the island.

People were cruel. The things they said would range from pity to hatred, and I will see to it that they choke on those words by the time Amon's tyranny comes to an end, which it will.

I decided at that very moment, If I couldn't use my bending anymore then I had to figure out a way to fight without it. Years of practicing old airbending forms has given me a graceful and stealthy way of moving. I could walk, run, twist, spin, flip, and leap smoothly and silently. They would never see me coming.

Earthbending had provided me with magnificent force and control.

Tenzin and Lin kept a close eye on me, and when they weren't around it was up to members of the White Lotus to watch over me and Korra, to make sure we were safe, and that I was stable.

Tenzin didn't walk on eggshells around me. He never pried. He never questioned my emotional state. He simply did everything in his power to help me cope. He had special sparring instruments set up so I could practice hand to hand combat without a partner. Occasionally one of the guards would step in and spar with me but they always opted to let me win.

Lin stepped in and kicked my ass a time or two, once she was feeling better. Once defeated she would tell me point by point what I did wrong. Tenzin didn't spar instead he would spend early mornings with me helping with my footwork and Bo Staff technique. It was exactly what I needed.

As the days passed I realized that I relied too heavily on bending alone. I ignored my senses, choosing blunt force instead of tactful movements.

Despite not having the ability to bend anymore, my senses remain just as sharp, if not more. Blindfolded, I move gracefully through the spinning wood panels one evening, smoothly dodging them as they swung.

I could still feel the vibrations of the panels through the thin material of my shoes, as well as I could sense their movement throughout every fiber of my being. Despite being blindfolded, i could see perfectly,the panels, even Jinora who sits quietly on the stone wall overlooking the instrument.

She kindly volunteered to bend air into the panels for me so they spun.

When I stepped through to the other side, the sound of clapping filled the previously quiet air, however it wasn't coming from Jinora.

My hand flew to my eyes snatching off the dark red blindfold and as I turn to face my unexpected company, Jinora hops down from the wall and comes to stand beside me.

My eyes landed on a man standing a few feet away, dressed in air acolyte robes. He was handsome yes, with brown eyes and dark hair that was pulled back in a small bun. He had a sharp sculpted jaw bone, high cheek bones, and determined eyes.

"That was impressive." He comments sincerely, folding his hands behind his back. My lips turn up at the corners for a brief moment.

"Thanks… Can I help you?" I ask slowly as I try figure out his name. Perhaps I've seen him before, a few times maybe, around the Island and never paid any attention. He was always just in the corner of my eyes, merely one of the many acolytes that reside on the island.

"Yes, Master Tenzin wishes to inform you that the swearing in of the new chief is in an hour. Also your friends will be arriving soon." He says, I nod once;

"Very well. Thank you." I reply, he inclines his head slightly, his eyes never leaving mine until after a few moments when I managed to break the trance and begin to walk away.

I feel him watching me as I walk around him, fiddling with my blindfold. A few steps past him and I pause, looking over my shoulder slightly;

"What is your name, acolyte?" I ask gently;

"Shin." He replies respectfully. I nod and Jinora and I walk away after that, me feeling slightly lightheaded. I shake my head to clear my mind as we walk towards the dock at the sight of the ship approaching the island.

"He was cute!" Jinora says with a sly grin in my direction.

"Shh!" I hiss as the two of us rush off giggling.

On the dock, we meet up with Korra, Ikki and Meelo just in time for our friends to get off the ship followed by some other acolytes carrying their stuff.

"You're finally here! Welcome to Air Temple Island!" Ikki says throwing her hands up, "Your new home."

"Yeah, welcome to MY domain!" Meelo says pointing to himself.

"Well aren't you sweet, little monk child." Bolin says as Pabu leaps off his shoulder and scurries off, distracting Meelo as he rushes of to follow the fire ferret.

As the air kids chatter about Pabu, Mako steps forward to thank us for sending the air acolytes to help with the move.

Korra brushes them off.

"Everyone here wants you to feel welcomed." she says, glancing at me. As if just now noticing me, the group turns their attention to me.

"Ayla. We haven't seen much of you recently." Mako says rubbing the back of his neck nervously;

"How have you been?" Asami asks stepping forward to hug me, I give them all a small smile as I hug her back;

"I'm fine. Tenzin doesn't want me to leave the island much until the media calms down. We had an _i_ _ncident_ a few days ago and it worried him." I say nonchalantly;

"It worried all of us." Korra says nudging me lightly with her arm.

"Wait what kind of incident?" Bolin asks as they all stare at us, concern etched into their features.

"The morning the story that Amon took my bending was released, there were a few reporters who managed to sneak onto the Island, they jumped out at me one morning as Tenzin and I were leaving the main house. Like a swarm of bees, with their cameras; I froze and Tenzin threw a fit. They were removed from the island and were prohibited from using any of the film they had gotten." I explain, opting to leave out the moment I threw one of Pema's vases at them, successfully knocking one reporter on his ass before Tenzin stepped in placing himself in front of me.

He used his own bending to send the reporters flying literally off our doorstep and allowing them to get a brief taste of his temper before he composed himself and had them restrained until the man replacing Lin as chief showed up and took them into the station.

"Vultures." Mako glares, I shrug;

"Now enough of this, let's show you to your rooms." I say motioning them to follow me in the direction of the dormitories.

After showing Asami to her room, Tenzin comes to inform us that its time to go to Saikhan's swearing in ceremony.

* * *

The ceremony was short, and soon enough Saikhan is giving his closing speech. I stand on the other side of Tenzin, trying particularly hard to hide my dislike for the man.

"It has been an honor serving under Chief Beifong and I wish her a speedy recovery. Its with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of police. However the Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen. But there is one man who has been affected by Amon's revolution. Councilman Tarrlock." my stomach drops as the camera's flash and Tarrlock dips his head slightly.

"That is why for all matters regarding the Equalists, I will report directly to him, the police will lend any and all resources to the Councilman and his task force, until well quell this insurgency."

I feel sick, I'm slightly aware of Korra asking Tenzin quietly what that snake Tarrlock is up to now. But all I can do is stare blankly at the councilman and as if he could sense it, his eyes dart to me and a smirk appears on his face, but its gone before the camera flashes.

They go to confront him after the ceremony but I stay back. Afraid that if I were to get too close to him, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from attacking him.

As I walk towards Oogie, the press snap pictures of me. Each of them shoving each other out of the way to get better pictures.

"Ayla! How does it feel to no longer be a bender?" One of them asks;

"Yes, how are you coping with going from being able to bend two elements to not being able to bend any?" Another asks;

"No comment. Have a wonderful day, gentlemen." Is my only reply as I climb onto Oogie's back.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me." Korra says as we soar through the air back to the Island, "I've memorized nearly all the practice forms but I still can't produce a measly puff of air…. I'm a failure."

"No you're not. You just need to work through this." Tenzin says,

"Tenzin is right Korra. You'll get through it." I attempt to reassure her. She sighs folding her arms over her knees.

"Avatar Aang had not only his teachers but his past lives as well to help him. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" he asks almost hopefully.

"No! Didn't you get the memo from the white lotus? I'm a spiritual failure as well." She exclaims, I hum;

"Perhaps you made a connection and didn't realize it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?" I ask, she ponders this for a moment;

"Maybe… I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them." At this Tenzin perks up and turns to face her.

"Did you see any of the previous Avatars in these visions?" he asks curiously; she frowns staring towards the other side of the saddle as she tries to remember one of the hallucinations.

"I saw Aang, it seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?" she asks, he turns back around;

"I don't know, but I urge you to meditate on these visions." he says, "I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something."

The rest of the flight home was quiet.

* * *

When I was younger, My aunt would tell me stories of Avatar Aang and his friends traveling the world together. Never did I think I would be part of the new Team Avatar.

When the call came through on the scanner in the car, I had a gut feeling that it was bad. Of course it was no shock when we showed up and Tarrlock, along with the new chief was there, announcing a curfew for all nonbenders.

It was dark, for they had turned the power off, and huge spotlights were shinning on the crowd.

They plead with Korra, asking her to help them. They had a point, she's their Avatar too.

Korra immediately spoke up, challenging Tarrlock. It was her first mistake, everyone knows he doesn't like to be challenged. Once Korra overpowered him in order to lower the frightened crowd back to the ground it was all over.

Water shoots out from Tarrlock's hand, wrapping around Asami's wrists and yanking her into the waiting arms of an officer. Upon hearing her shriek I turn just in time to dodge the same attack when it was thrown towards me only to be swarmed by several officers.

I wasn't going down without a fight. Even with my hands tied behind my back I landed several kicks to the noses, stomachs, and shins of several officers, successfully breaking a few legs and noses as I could feel, as well as hear, the bone snap before they cry out in pain. However when one fell another one took their place.

Blindsiding me, Chief Siakhan shifted the earth beneath my feet, spinning me around and landing a harsh blow to my nose with his fist. As I went down I swung my hand, slashing him across face with my nails.

The crowd gasps in horror as they witness the Chief punch me. He yanks me to my feet and shoves me against the police car.

Behind me I hear more commotion as Mako and Bolin are arrested too. Pretty soon all four of us are being shoved into the back of the car.

"Don't worry! I'll call Tenzin, he can get you out!" Korra shouts to us just before the door slams.

Tenzin's gonna be pissed.

* * *

I'm kept in a separate cell from the others, it wasn't long before the door swings open and an officer steps in.

"Come on. You're being released." He says gruffly. I stand up and he escorts me out.

"Ayla?" Relief floods my body as I look up at the owner of the voice;

"Tenzin!" I rush towards him and he catches me gently by the shoulders;

"Are you alright? Is that blood?!" He exclaims tilting my chin up, my hand instantly flies to my nose and the area below it to find it caked in blood. I had forgotten all about it. The adrenaline overshadowing the dull ache.

I turn to look at Saikhan to find him glowering at us from behind the desk. His faces is marred by a few long scratches undoubtedly from my nails. Tenzin follows my gaze and glares putting two and two together. I grip his arm, silently telling him not to do what he desperately wants to do, which judging by the look in his eyes involves Saikhan's untimely death. He nods once at me before shooting another glare at the man.

"You are the worst Police Chief ever!" Korra hisses at Saikhan.

"Calm down Korra, i'll get this sorted out." Tenzin says, his voice low and threatening. He begins to usher us towards the exit when he pauses and turns back;

"But you really are the worst!" He states jabbing a finger at Saikhan before straightening his robes and turning back around.

"Come on now, let's go." He orders, placing an arm around me protectively and handing me a cloth that was tucked in his robes.

"Wait, what about the others?" I ask wiping the dried blood from my face, he sighs;

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do for them right now." He replies as we leave the building.

On the flight back I ask Tenzin quietly; "How did you get me out and not the others?" He's silent for a moment, Korra shifts slightly and that tells me everything;

"You told him?" I ask; Tenzin sighs deeply;

"I had to. He wouldn't have released you otherwise." He says calmly; I turn to look at Korra.

"So you know now too?" I ask; she nods.

"I can't hide my surprise, but it makes sense now." she says; I frown slightly,

"What makes sense?" She looks at me and chuckles;

"Why you two always remind me of each other." She replies. I smile and glancing at Tenzin I notice he is too.

"Ayla, I think it would be best if we held a press conference that way we can clear everything up before the rumors start." He says; I nod, laying on my back to watch the stars.

"I agree." Is my reply.

Soon the whole world will know my true parentage. Yet, there are worse things that can and will happen. I didn't know it yet but one of those worse things happened that very same night.


End file.
